Checkmate
by Ashton-Rena
Summary: It's just another ordinary day for Ruko until she meets a certain boy. Will she be able to tame his wild personality and get over her shy shell. RukoXRook. Rated M for sexual activity and language!


**A/N: **Hello all! I have come here once again to share a present for a friend. She asked for this couple, helped me brainstorm ideas, and in the end, I hope I've made you happy, Ruko.

This pairing is tough to write for. :/ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or anything remotely related to it, Ruko or Rook. :D

* * *

**Checkmate**

_Yokune Ruko and Rook_

The tiny bell above the coffee shop door jingled as a gloved hand pushed the steel bar to open it. Ruko walked in lazily and took her place in line, desperately wanting to just wake up. As she towered behind three other people waiting for their turn, she heard the bell jingle again. Out of sheer curiosity, she turned her head to look at the person that just entered the shop. A shorter boy, at least by her standards, walked in and took his place in the back of the line.

Ruko found herself staring at the enticing boy, carefully analyzing him. Jet black hair with a red highlight, much like her own, a midriff shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted abs, dog tags and a red trench coat with pants that had strange Velcro straps all over them. "Interesting" was the only word that came to her mind as she turned back around.

"What are you staring at?"

She acknowledged the voice, but didn't turn toward him immediately.

"Hey. I'm talking to you!"

She felt a sharp poke to her back, and she turned around. Taken aback slightly, she stared at the boy's crimson eyes that were now searing through her body, examining her, in a sense. She could feel heat flare up in her cheeks, now fully embarrassed that she had even looked in his general direction.

"N-nothing," Ruko stuttered. She looked down at her hands, fumbling with them as she tried to think of an excuse to cover up her curiosity. She had nothing. Instead she slowly turned back around and shifted her weight to her other leg.

A chuckle.

He was laughing at her. She had always been awkward around guys, mainly because she was so much taller than every one of them she met…among other things. But the way this boy was laughing…it was starting to piss her off, and she was far too tired to deal with shameless taunting right now. She whipped around, determined not to let this jerk ruin her day.

"Look I-…"

"The name's Rook, gorgeous. I figured you'd like to know since you were _checking me out_," the boy said with a clear emphasis on the last three words.

Ruko's voice was caught in her throat. She blinked several times before choking out her name without thinking.

"Ruko."

Rook chuckled again and ran a hand through is hair. "Caught you off guard, huh?"

Ruko couldn't take this anymore. The longer she stood there, the more angry she got, and no amount of delicious escape was worth this…this torture.

She finally snapped back into reality and pushed past him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," she said sarcastically, "but I think I'm going to leave now." As she reached for the door, she felt something firm grab onto her right wrist, and she almost lost her balance.

"Not so fast, gorgeous."

Ruko ground her teeth. _Who the hell did this guy think he was?_

He half drug her to the back of the café, never loosening his grip he had on her arm. He swiftly pulled open the door to the ladies restroom, and pulled her inside and locked the door behind him.

Ruko caught herself against the sink. "What the hell are you doing? Everyone was staring at you. What were you thinking?" she hissed.

"Heh, who cares." He said simply and moved his hand from the lock before he turned to face her. "The question is, what do _you _think _you're_ doing? "

Ruko was caught off guard again. She wrinkled her brow, clearly confused at the nature of his question.

"You think I'm just going to allow you to check me out, and then leave without so much as a goodbye? You're very rude for a girl."

Something stirred in the pit of her stomach and a sense of dread came over her, almost making her feel sick. She gripped the sink tightly, not sure of what to expect. All she knew is that she had no way out. She was trapped in a bathroom with a boy that she had just met ten minutes prior. Whatever was going to happen, she was positive she wasn't going to like it.

Rook took a step toward her, smiling a smile that only a ten-year-old that had been let loose in a candy store could wear. He watched her frightened eyes dart back and forth between the locked door and his face, looking for any chance to escape. It was amazing to him. To think, he had this much power over a girl who was almost twice his height and probably stronger. She was afraid of him, and he liked it…very much.

Ruko watched him inch ever closer until he was mere inches away from her chest. She felt her breath catch in her throat, hoping against hope that if she didn't move or breath, he wouldn't notice her and he'd just leave her alone. No such luck.

"You're scared…aren't you?" he asked as he traced her collarbone with his index finger.

She flinched, an involuntary action, that did nothing but produce another smile from him. She squeezed her eyes closed and hoped that she was still at home in bed having a horrible nightmare, and that she'd wake up any minute now. That unfortunately, she figured out really quickly, was not the case when she opened her eyes.

She felt his hand travel up to her cheek, and she turned her head. She didn't dare show him that she was blushing at the thought of what he was doing to her. He started to caress smooth skin, and let his fingers explore down her exposed neck, further and further down, to her stomach, and even further until he stopped at the top button of her pants.

"I thought so," he said as he reached for the metal closure that was denying him access.

Ruko caught his hands in hers before the even had the chance to try to unbuckle her belt. She was angry. Angry and scared at herself and him. She argued with her body, which screamed in agony for the attention this strange and very forward boy was giving her. But her mind was telling her to run. Just kick him and run. Get the hell out of there, and don't look back. Unfortunately for her, it was her body that was winning this useless battle.

He pried his hands free of her steel grip and decided to go with a different approach. After all, the girl did have a chest on her that would make most girls envious. He would let her calm down first, then try again. She didn't try to stop him, to his surprise, when he reached for her tie and untied it easily, letting it fall to the floor. No response, except for ragged breath, when he undid the top three buttons of her shirt. He pushed the fabric aside and looked at her hungrily. Something snapped inside of him, turning him into a wild animal as he lunged for her nipple and sucked eagerly at it.

Ruko wasn't sure what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but her body was not complying, so that battle ended there. If she were lucky, maybe it would be quick, and she could go about her day, and try to forget about all of this. Again, luck was definitely against her today.

She watched Rook nibble and suck on the sensitive skin, watched her chest rise and fall quickly, watched the beads of sweat start to form on her body. All of this was too much. Too much. It was making her go insane, and she could swear that she could feel a tightness somewhere below her navel, much to her dismay, cursing her body once again under her breath. She grabbed at the sink tighter, trying to find a sense of balance as Rook kneaded her right breast with one hand and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to his greedy mouth with the other.

Rook was enjoyed watching her squirm. He had never met a girl like her. Tall, slender, and a beautiful face. He was going to enjoy every minute of this, and he was going to make sure she did too. Even if she wasn't willing, her body was telling him otherwise as he bit down on her hard nipple producing a low gasp from her. He let up on his relentless assault long enough to catch the look on her face. It was twisted into a mixture of agony and ecstasy. He figured this would be the perfect time to try for that sweet spot one more time.

He let his fingers glide down her abdomen once again and stopped at the belt buckle. Just like before, her hands clasped tightly over his.

"Please, don't," she whispered.

He ignored her and continued to undo the pesky accessory.

"I said don't!" she said as she shoved him hard, knocking him back into the wall.

If he was surprised, he hid it well. He simply pushed himself away from the wall and straightened his jacket.

"Oh, come on. What's the big deal? The look on your face was priceless. Don't lie to me and tell me you weren't enjoying it." he said crossing his arms.

Ruko looked away from him, clearly too embarrassed by the thought more than the situation.

"Look, why don't you just relax and enjoy this? I promise it'll be worth it," he said walking over to her again.

He looked scrawny, but he was far stronger than she had previously thought. He had her pinned against the sink, and she couldn't escape because she couldn't get her damn body to move it, and -

He had already unbuckled her belt and was undoing the buttons on her pants. She didn't move when he jerked the tight fitting article down her shapely legs. She was still frozen in horror as he just stopped and stared at her crotch. She could feel tears stinging her already tired eyes as he made a face and then smiled that stupid smile of his.

He let a low chuckle escape his lips. "This is what you were so embarrassed about, huh?"

She didn't expect him to do what he did next. He looped his fingers around the sides of her underwear, yanking them down forcefully, and took her full length into his warm mouth. Surprised, she reeled backward collapsing onto the floor. Her back scraped the sink on her way down to the cold tile and she gritted her teeth and cursed again. She sat there, watching with wide eyes as Rook had his way with her.

She felt her eyes roll back, her body convulsing every time she felt the back of his throat hit the tip of her throbbing erection. She focused on watching his head move back and forth, becoming more and more lightheaded the faster he sucked. She could feel everything. Every flick of his tongue, every breath he took, and the nibbles that he placed along her shaft; she could feel it all, and it was making her crazy. She wanted so badly to climax, but every time she would get close, he'd slow down, causing her to calm down for a brief second before he started his onslaught over again.

After ten minutes of blissful torture, Rook decided he wanted to make her scream. He wanted to hear her scream out in pure ecstasy from his actions. Still slipping up and down her length, he let his fingers wander until he found what he was looking for. She was soaking wet. The floor, her thighs, everything was glistening with the clear, sticky fluid. He smiled inwardly, and decided to go for it. He easily slipped one finger inside of her, looking up to see her reaction.

Ruko gritted her teeth together when he inserted his finger into her. _God, this was too much. I'm going to-_ "Aah!" Her thoughts were interrupted when he added a second finger into the mix. She struggled to keep her composure, her body convulsing with waves of absolute pleasure. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts. _So bad…just a little more…almost._ Her eyes shot open as her body lost control and she came all over Rook's fingers and in his mouth.

Rook removed his fingers slowly, antagonizing her shivering body. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked, savoring the flavor that he had produced from her. Smiling and satisfied with the reaction that he got from her, he slowly inched his way up her body, licking and sucking everything he could get his mouth on until he reached her open mouth.

"Get up," he said roughly, as he jerked her to her feet and positioned her in front of the sink once again.

"Turn over."

A simple request, and one she surprisingly complied to. It happened slowly, Ruko had to force her body to move when it so desperately wanted to rest. As soon as she had turned her back on him, she heard a sound, like ripping fabric, and then a sharp pain erupted through her body. She screamed. It hurts so bad. She bit down on her gloved hand hard enough to draw blood trying to keep her screams at a minimum. It wasn't working. She felt his hands snake up her abdomen and he retaliated by pinching her nipples. Hard.

She tried to find a sense of balance against the sink, gripping the porcelain fixture tightly, trying to grip at it's slippery surface to ensure that her head didn't get rammed into the tiny mirror that hung on the wall. If nothing else, he was determined, and before she knew it, her cheek was pressed against the mirror, and her breath was ragged, forming a small circle of moisture in perfect timing with each thrust. She couldn't take it much longer. She was getting close. She closed her eyes and moaned in pure bliss.

Her screams were almost enough to do it for him. He heard her moan loudly, and that nearly sent him over the edge, but he was determined to make it last. He furiously thrusted himself into her harder, clawing at the soft flesh of her hips, gritting his teeth, trying hard not to lose control. And he came. With an exasperated groan, he released himself into her as she screamed again.

He pulled out and sat on the floor, breath caught in his throat, desperately wanting something to drink.

Ruko stayed put. She didn't want to move. Her knees were shaky, her mouth was dry, and her throat hurt. She suddenly realized what just happened and where she was. She pushed herself from the sink, embarrassed at the thought of what just transpired. She pulled her jacket close, covering her exposed body, never looking over in Rook's general direction.

Rook sighed and stood up, pulling his pants back on. "You know…for a tranny, you're not that bad."

She looked up, eyeing him through the mirror. Her eyes narrowed, and she could feel her anger bubbling inside of her. "What did you just call me."

She made him uncomfortable. The way she was staring at him was completely unnerving. He chuckled. "A tranny… I mean… come on. How else can you explain…that?" he asked motioning to his crotch.

Her hands dropped and she stared at him. "You are the biggest jerk I've ever met," she said with a low growl.

He shook his head and laughed.

_Not that again. Not again! _Ruko balled her hands into fists. "How dare you," she whispered.

Rook looked at her slightly confused.

"How dare you," she said again, louder this time. "How dare you drag me back here, violate me, and then call me names! You're such a dog!" she screamed.

"Hey…you're the one calling me names now. That's not fair. You don't have to get so worked up. I'm sorry…okay?" he said carefully.

She was laughing now. Laughing through tears, and it was starting to freak him out. She turned to face him, and he backed up to the wall, not sure what to expect. She slammed both hands onto the wall behind him, pinning him between her arms. "You're sorry?" It was more a statement more so than a question. A statement that Rook had no clue how to respond to. "Not as sorry as you're going to be," she said.

He looked at her tear-stained face and thought he was going crazy. _Did her voice just drop a couple of octaves? _He winced as her hand connected with his hair, roughly pushing him down to his knees.

"Suck it, you bastard. Unless you want it to hurt," Ruko spat in voice that was far deeper than usual.

"Wait, _what_?" Rook asked clearly disturbed by the thought.

"You heard me."

"I sure know how to pick the odd ones, don't I-"

Ruko had enough.

He didn't even get to finish his sentence properly before she thrusted herself into his wide open mouth. He caught himself by grabbing onto her thighs, trying hard not to choke because he didn't get to take a proper breath beforehand. Much to his dismay, he started gagging. Small streams of saliva spilled out over his chin, and he was pushing Ruko back, trying to get her to let up so he could breathe.

She held tightly onto his hair, not letting him up, the vibrations of his stifled cries only making her thrust faster.

She wasn't letting up, and he was struggling to keep up with her demanding personality. He felt her body tense up, and before he had time to react, she came in his mouth. But she didn't stop there. No, that would be too convenient. She roughly jerked his head back, forcing him to look up at her. "It's not that fun when you're on the receiving end is it?" she asked before letting go and walking around his body.

"You're…crazy," he gasped, spitting the contents of his mouth onto the floor.

"Oh, am I?" she said kneeling behind him. She seized his hips and lifted his backside up to her eagerly awaiting mouth. She was rough and straight to the point, only working her tongue around for a few minutes before ramming into him with everything she had in her.

Rook screamed out in pain. He was starting to think saying something to this…girl was probably the worst idea he'd ever had. He finally realized that he had been bested. He lowered his head onto his clenched hands, gasping with each thrust, hoping that it would be over soon.

Ruko gripped at his hips, rocking back and forth smoothly now. His screams eventually subsided into dull moans, and she picked up the pace and the strength of her thrusts. She was enjoying this far more than she thought she would. It was almost as if she were a different person. She certainly didn't feel like the shy, quiet girl that she usually was. She felt strong, in control…and she liked it. She arched her back, plunging deeper into the boy who was now squirming uncomfortably beneath her. She reached around his hip and took hold of his erection, pumping softly at first not wanting him to come too quickly.

This was more than Rook could imagine. He was getting closer and closer to his limit, and with Ruko's soft touch on his cock, it was going to be hard to control at this rate. He bit his bottom lip, each thrust making him almost bite through the skin.

She was close. She thrusted harder, listening to Rook's gasping pleas, stroking him hard, trying to find that spot that would make him go over the edge. She found it without too much trouble and started gently stroking the underside of his length with her left hand between rough strokes with her right.

He flailed beneath her trying to unsuccessfully find something to grab onto to, to steady himself. And it happened. His whole body shook and went limp as he collapsed in a heap on the floor panting hard.

Ruko sat back against the wall, moving her sweaty bangs from her eyes. As she exhaled deeply, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rook sit up. His eyes darted around wildly looking for the lost article of clothing and found it in a corner. He swooped them up and pulled them on quickly, keeping his back turned to her the entire time. She took the chance to re-dress as well. They both kept quiet, and when they were both ready, Ruko left the bathroom first. Rook followed about five minutes later.

Just as she suspected, the employees at the café were staring at her when she came out. She blushed and walked outside, enjoying the warm sun beating down on her chilled skin. She heard the bell jingle again, and instinctively looked back. Rook had a disapproving look on his face as he turned to face her.

"Did they look at you weird too?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm sorry…for embarrassing you," Rook said staring down at his feet.

Ruko smiled. "Checkmate."

He looked at her with a hint of confusion in red eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That's what you get for…well, everything you did to me. This time, I really am leaving. Maybe I'll see you around," she said as she turned on the balls of her feet and started to walk down the sidewalk.

Rook smiled. "Yeah, maybe you will, gorgeous. Maybe you will."


End file.
